


Mario and sonic the music box

by Scrappymaster



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types, Super Mario Bros. (Video Games)
Genre: Death, F/M, Mind Control, Possession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:27:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27584084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrappymaster/pseuds/Scrappymaster
Summary: Basically mario and the music box but. With sonic charathers
Kudos: 1





	Mario and sonic the music box

the house was dark.

Mario was walking towards a mansion when a blue flash appeared.

it was sonic but more fur.

hey sonic Mario said.

hey bubby where are you of to sonic asked.

a mansion Mario said.

can I come sonic said sure Mario said then the two idiots entered.

um Mario why are we here sonic asked.

scared Mario asked.

nope just curious sonic said.

I am here to investigate about why people never come back .

nice sonic said.

let's spilt up Mario said then walked away..

okay sonic said and ran to the kitchen to look for some chilli dogs.

Mario ended up in a room .

I swear I saw someone in hear Mario said.

what is that a music box Mario. said.

maybe I should give this to peach Mario said and put it in his pocket


End file.
